Through the Spring Season
by Bagget00
Summary: Mating season has come with the Spring. What is the dragon Toothless to do? I've never seen an AstridxToothless character combo before, so I thought I'd try it out. Rated mature.  Discontinued
1. You Have No Idea

**Author's Note**: _This is my first time back from writing anything for a few months, and my first story was cut off and never finished anyways. Please try not to be heartless when it comes to reviews, but don't be too kind either. I want to know where I can improve._

**Disclaimer**: _I don't own anything related to HTTYD, even though I wish I did.

* * *

_

**Through the Spring Season**

Chapter 1

It was a fine Spring morning in the island of Berk. It was one of the rare occasions in which the sun was shining and there were few clouds in the sky. Things had settled down since Hiccup went from being the town mistake, to being the town hero. Due to his actions, the dragons are now friends, not enemies. The dragons are still not whole heartedly trusted, but that is getting better with time. As always, trust is earned. Without the raids, there is more food to go around, which is a good thing. There are so many more mouths to feed. Case in point: Toothless the Night Fury.

'Toothless, stop complaining. You've just had breakfast, you can't possibly be hungry again!" exclaimed an exasperated Hiccup. Toothless just gave him a longing stare. He knew that his rider couldn't resist. 'Oh, those eyes can't get any bigger. Fine, one more fish, but that is it for the morning." Hiccup grabbed a good sized salmon from a nearby basket and flung into the air for Toothless to catch.

"Alright buddy, I'm off to the forge, to get some work done. I'm a bit behind with all of the things going on around here. Try to stay out of trouble while I'm gone, OK?"

After that, Hiccup turned towards the forge and left Toothless to finish the fish. Toothless gave a parting glance in Hiccup's direction.

A fleeting thought running through his head: _You have no idea, friend_

For today was a special day. Today was the start of dragon mating season. The air thick with the heady scent of pent up hormones.

Today was the day for Toothless to find a mate.

* * *

**Please review and let me know what you think of my first chapter.**


	2. The Arena Curiosity

**Author's Note**:_ Seeing as I am for the first time ever, on a roll with my typing, I wrote both chapter one and two at the same time, so feel free to review both as one or review each chapter separately. The choice is yours. The problem with writing them both at one time is that any mistakes made in chapter one may spill into chapter two, so don't be too mad._

**Disclaimer**: _I do not own HTTYD, even though I wish I did. It's a work of art and I could have used the ticket sale profits, too._

**Through the Spring Season**

Chapter 2

Astrid leaned back against her spot on the bench surrounding the dragon arena, staring out at the twins Ruffnut and Tuffnut as they trained. The duo was hard at work trying to perfect their technique of fighting from the back of a dragon. It was not as easy as they expected. Their disappointment manifested itself in the form of another argument between the two, bringing an end to their training for the moment. Astrid grinned up at the sky watching the two start to brawl on a dragon's back.

_If they could devote this much time to training as they did to fighting each other, they would be almost as good as me._ Astrid let the thought fly on by without voicing her opinion, so that she could enjoy the fight while it lasted. While they fought often, they rarely fought for more than a few minutes at a time.

As Astrid stared up at the dragon floating by, she noticed a form block the sun briefly out of the corner of her eye. The figure dropped to the ground and then Astrid realized that what caused the shadow was Toothless. He seemed to have jumped from the arena ledge off to her right. Toothless headed off to the Arena dragon keep, even further from the bench where Astrid sat. Wanting to go say hi to her new love interest, Astrid stood to walk to Toothless, only to pause. Toothless' saddle was empty.

_What's he doing here without Hiccup? He can't train by himself. _Astrid started to walk over to Toothless again, only to stop a second time. Toothless had lifted his nose to the sky and seemed to sniff the air for a moment before turning his head in another direction and sniff again. As Astrid finally walked up to Toothless, he lowered his great head to the ground and sniffed a final time.

"What's the matter Toothless? What are you looking for?"

Looking towards Astrid, as if just noticing her, Toothless huffed, turned and started walking away at a steady gait towards the arena exit. Curiosity piqued, Astrid followed the black dragon as fast as she could, but a thought struck her. _Toothless is acting odd, distracted even. Maybe I shouldn't be chasing after him this closely. I think I'll hang back and follow at a distance to see where he leads me to. _Astrid followed Toothless out of the Arena and up the surrounding hill. As they she passed a few more houses on the outskirt of town, she realized they were heading towards the forest.

_What's so interesting in the forest that could have Toothless acting this way?_

Given all of the time in the world, she would have never guessed at Toothless' secret.

**Review please. I would appreciate it.**


	3. The Hidden Pit

**Disclaimer: **_I own nothing about HTTYD, even though I wish I did. It's a work of art._

_

* * *

_

**Through the Spring Season**

Chapter 3

Toothless was pleased with himself. Toothless had come up with a plan, knowing if he hadn't, the pheromones would drive him crazy by the middle of mating season. One thing had surprised Toothless. Even though the Humans don't have their own mating season, they still had responded in kind by adding their own pheromones to the swirling soup in the air. They couldn't tell of course. Humans have no control over that unlike their dragon neighbors. But they responded none the less, thus the inspiration behind Toothless' plan.

Having kept in mind there were no more Night Furies, and seeing the Humans reaction to dragon mating season, Toothless figured a Human female might do well for a mate, at least for one season. The problem was, it couldn't just be any human female. It had to be someone open-minded, or as open-minded as a Viking could be. It had to be someone close, who was used to Toothless. He couldn't reveal his intentions, having that person run off and letting everyone know. That someone also needs to be close to Hiccup as well, so as not to split his loyalties. The only person Toothless could have thought up was Astrid. She fit the bill in every way.

There was a problem, though. She may be more open-minded when it comes to Vikings, but what Toothless was thinking was a bit more demanding than going for a flight with a friend. She might reject him, though; he doubted she would run off and tell everyone. She may still tell Hiccup, and wouldn't that be awkward. For Toothless to succeed, he would need Astrid to come to the decision of accepting him on her own. _That's going to be the hardest part of this whole idea. _Thought Toothless. _ I need to get her away from everyone else, for her decision to be easier, but I have to make it look like I don't even notice her._ That was the reason for Toothless' actions at the arena, to draw Astrid out while everyone else was distracted. Now he just needs to get to the forest. So far, everything was going great.

Toothless noted that she was following at a distance, so as not to "distract" him. _That's fine. Just as long as she keeps following me, she can hang back as far as she likes. I'm in no great hurry. _Giving a misleading sniff here and there, Toothless walked deeper into the forest. He already had a perfect place in mind for this whole thing to unravel, a place both secluded and beautiful. _What better spot than where Hiccup and I first met, and then where Astrid and I first met weeks later. _Toothless was heading to the pit that only he, Hiccup and Astrid knew about. Where he learned to fly again, and where he learned to care for Humans instead of just considering them in disdain. It was also where Astrid first realized things could be different, so what better a fitting place than the pit?

Getting closer to his destination, Toothless gave a glance to the side, to see if Astrid still followed. Noticing that Toothless had turned his head, Astrid dove for cover, so as not to blow her chance at finding out what was going on with Toothless. Content with the knowledge that she was still there, Toothless finally walked into the clearing surrounding the pit and jumped in. Reaching a small hill near a wall of the pit, he heated up the ground with a bit of fire, and lay down, waiting for Astrid to descend the pit wall. Now the most difficult part, drawing Astrid to him.

Astrid looked in on Toothless from the rim. _ What are you up to? _Having just stopped in the middle of the forest, seeming to have forgotten looking for anything in the first place, Toothless had lain down and closed his eyes. Astrid waited for a bit at the tree line, taking in the view. Looking for anything that might have drawn Toothless here, she glanced over the lake and the big tree near the rear of the pit. With a flash, she remembered this place. _This is where I caught Hiccup trying to hide Toothless. _Remembering back t that night, she also realized this is where her feelings for Hiccup had taken a turn for the better. He and Toothless had turned her world upside down that day with the flight, and that was something she would always remember.

Looking at Toothless one more time, she resigned herself to wait for anything more to happen. While waiting, she let her mind wander back to that special night, to remember all of her feelings, realizing just how much things had changed for her. _That was the first night where I let any feelings for Hiccup show. I never knew, myself, just how strong they were. I had buried them, seeing how everyone else had treated Hiccup. I never wanted to have to endure that. In a way, Hiccup was stronger than all of us. And Toothless being there through it all had really made Hiccup grow into a better person. I never did give him enough credit for what happened, other than he can fly and breathe fire. I've noticed more and more, that he is more expressional than half of the Vikings of Berk combined. _

After waiting for more than an hour for something to happen, Astrid started to feel a bit frustrated, almost leaving, and forgetting the whole thing at one point. Eventually though, she decided to head down to into the pit along one of its worn paths. Circling the small lake, she headed towards Toothless, to give her a piece of her mind. She was tired of waiting all day and she was tired of sitting on one spot trying to be as quiet as she could. She was going to give Toothless a piece of her mind. Not wanting to startle the dragon too much, she didn't stomp in her normal angry fashion, but instead, stepped lightly. Astrid walked up to Toothless. She had to circle to find his head because he wrapped himself in his wings for protection as he slumbered. Finding it, she gave a light tap. When that didn't wake him up, she gave him a gentle push. Still no response. Her reserves of patience wearing ever more thin, she socked him in the wing.

Jumping, Toothless lowered his wings to the ground, looked around quickly, and noticing it was only Astrid, stood up. He yawned, stretched, and looked all around pleased with his nap. Eventually, Astrid shot him a glare, knocking him out of his reverie. He lay back down and stared at her as if to say _May I help you? _

"Toothless, what are you doing way out here! What were you looking for?"

Toothless, just kept his gaze level to Astrid and nothing else. Astrid glared again throwing in a fierce frown as well.

"Fine! If you're not going to do anything, I'm leaving!"

As Astrid turned to leave, she felt something lightly wrap around her shoulder, holding her in place. Turning back around, Astrid saw Toothless looking at her with the same blank expression, which was odd, for him. He stood up on his hind legs, leaned back and sat against his tail.

_Why is Toothless acting so weird? He isn't normally this random._

Toothless just stared at her some more before he tried to bring his lips back in a not quite perfect smile. Sitting back on his haunches and smiling like that, it was almost all Astrid could do to hold the laughter in, her anger quickly forgotten. She averted her eyes so that she could gain some control again. Looking back up, she noticed Toothless motioning towards something behind her. Looking around she found a rock jutting up from the grass. Glancing back at Toothless, he looked again at the rock, then down at himself, then back at the rock. Astrid getting the idea, sat down on the rock without any flourish, facing Toothless. He grinned again as if saying, _that's right_.

_What am I doing? I was supposed to be pissed at this dragon for dragging me all the way out here for nothing. Why am I suddenly doing what he wants like a good little girl? _Thought Astrid.

Toothless leaned forward again and got back down onto all fours. He walked towards Astrid, getting closer and closer. He stopped with his head a foot from her face. He leaned in just a bit closer and sniffed. A long, drawn out sniff. He let his breath out and sniffed again, a little shorter this time. Moving again, he circled Astrid all the while sniffing. For her part Astrid sat motionless, completely still. As if she afraid to make the wrong move.

_What's he doing? Why is he sniffing me? It's not like I've been down to the docks today, so I shouldn't smell like fish. So _why_ is he sniffing me? And why won't I move? _Having already tried to lift her arm to stop Toothless, she found that her arm wouldn't obey and she was again struck with a gripping fear that she wasn't used to. Trying to move her feet this time, she again found she couldn't. Now real panic setting in, she used all of her will power to just try and open her mouth to say something. Her lips would only twitch, and a wave of overwhelming fear washed over her.

_WHAT'S HAPPENING TO ME! Why can't I move? What is going _on_?_

All the while, Toothless circled the rock with Astrid on it. Sniffing in and breathing out. Sniffing in, breathing out. Evenly spaced, steady, it was the most calming thing Astrid had ever seen. Without realizing it, Astrid herself began to follow Toothless' lead. Toothless; sniffing in. Astrid; breathing out. After a few moments, Astrid found herself no longer scared. She realized she wasn't even angry. In fact, she was as calm as she had ever experienced.

_What is this and why do I feel this way? _was Astrid's only thought.

* * *

**Authors Note:** _Thank you for the reviews. I was surprised at how many I got over night._

**Madcat:**_ I realized it was a bit short. I even had an idea when I woke this morning to merge both chapters into one larger one, but by then, the story had already been posted. So I decided not to mess with it. I tried to make this one a bit longer, but still keeping the story flowing was harder than I thought. That, and finding where to end the chapter._

**Designed To Kill: **_Thank you for the confirmation. I couldn't find anything major myself, but the readers always have better eyes for mistakes, for they are the ones who have to sit through them._

**Takira S: **_Having not found any AstridxToothless stories, I was a bit disappointed. Eventually, it drove me to write my own. This is the first story I have written in a long time and I am sort of glad that no one wrote this set of characters in, because, if not driven to write this, I probably still wouldn't be writing. _

**Review Please!**


	4. A Cry For Help Not a chapter

**Through The Spring Season**

Not a chapter

I have been having trouble writing chapter 4. More so than I thought I would. Considering the nature of the story, I can't go around to a friends house and ask for input, so I thought I'd turn to you. My readers.

You all say you have been waiting for this story, so now here is your chance to make it your own. I need ideas. I need paths of story that I might not have traveled down. Chapter 4 is supposed to be the chapter where things start to really get hot and heavy, but as I am yet to experience the wonderful sensation that is sex, I don't know how to describe it.

Please, be as blatant as you want when writing your ideas down. Don't hold anything back. I want this story to succeed as much as you do.

Post it in the reviews or send me a message. Whatever floats your boat. I will take the closest fitting ideas and piece them together with what has already happened. So that also means no random sex. It has to fit with what has already been said.

Thank you all for being so patient and for liking the story. The amount of story alerts has been amazing and I hope it continues.


End file.
